


Come Out Tonight

by riddlemepenguin



Series: Demon Oswald AU [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot came to Gotham to seek human entertainment. He found it in the form of being Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy, but when an up and coming killer called the Riddler shows up he sets his demonic sight on this new player.





	Come Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just part one of demon!Oswald AU. This started from a prompt I found on Google images.

Oswald hummed to himself as he watched the foolish mortal before him. A man of five foot nine with dirty brown hair clutched a knife in one hand. The other uselessly raised up in front of him, as if that could keep Oswald away. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and his chest heaved with every breath he took.

"What are you?" The man asked, voice shaking.

"Me? I'm just an umbrella boy," Oswald said as if he didn't have a weapon pointed at him.

"Now please put that knife down and come here so I can eat your soul."

The man roared in fear and desperation before charging at Oswald. He didn't attempt to block the man as he plunged the knife into his heart. He pulled the knife from his chest and smiled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The man was close enough to grab so Oswald did just that. He pulled the man's face towards his and opened his mouth. By breathing in deeply he inhaled the man's soul straight from his mouth into Oswald's own. The man grew weaker the more Oswald took from him, and eventually he died, growing stiff in Oswald's arms.

He let the man drop to the floor once he was done with him. Oswald's eyes flashing pure black in satisfaction. He straightened his suit and picked up an umbrella that was laying on a table. He stepped over the body and headed out the hotel room door. He was unconcerned about someone finding the body. No one would be able to connect the corpse to him.

He left out a back exit for employees only, going unnoticed by any lingering workers. Continuing down the street he melted into the crowd. Fish was probably wondering where he was, but he didn't feel like playing her game tonight.

Up ahead a small crowd gathered around a window display. A few people screamed when they saw what was inside. Oswald made his way towards the commotion and looked through the window. There was a man sitting in a chair, wrists tied to the armrest, and was clearly dead. Blood stained the suit he was wearing. Most people wouldn't be able to make out where the blood was coming from, but for a demon like Oswald he could see the cuts as clear as day.

No one was able to make out the man's features as there was a green box covering the head. A few sides of the box showed dark green question marks. On the others was a riddle repeated over and over. Oswald was intrigued. Despite the many odd occurrences that happened in Gotham, this was a new one.

The perpetrator was clearly an unstable man, but it drew Oswald's interest. Perhaps it was time to move on from Fish Mooney and Carmine Falcone. Butch and the rest were always being cruel, not that it phased him, but it was growing tiresome. The Penguin moniker has grown on him however. Perhaps he would introduced himself as such when he meets this madman.

 

* * *

 

It took little time to find the base of the unknown man. Oswald walked through the shadows undetected and made his way inside an empty warehouse. Seeing as there was nothing on this floor he walked over to a set of stairs that was on the far side opposite of where he was. The stairs led up to a single door that was locked.

The familiar tingle of power rushed through his vains and concentrated into his right hand. With a flick of the wrist the door unlocked and he entered. This room was filled to the brim with money, jewels and priceless paintings. It must have originally been an office as there were still filling cabinets scattered throughout the room. This can't have been the only place Oswald's mystery man stashed his stuff.

Oswald casually strolled over to the suspiciously empty desk. He ran a hand along the wood until he came to a stop at the chair. He pulled it out and sat down to wait on the other man. As soon as he sat down though he heard a click. Oh, lovely. A bomb wouldn't kill him but it would mess up the hair he meticulously styled. Oswald rolled his eyes and stood up. Fire exploded outwards, burning hot and deadly.

All the money in the room went up in flames, and the paintings bubbled as they were scorched. Oswald's human guise did the same. As his face cracked and peeled, a blackness so deep it consumed all light started to drip out of the cracks. When it hit the floor it burned through and out onto the concrete below.

Power rose in him again to put the flames out. After that was done he healed his human skin. Shadows whirled around him, covering him until suddenly they dissipated, leaving behind an impeccable suit. Oswald straightened himself out. He disappeared into the shadows and reappeared on the floor below. Clearly this riddle man was expecting to be found so he laid a trap. No matter, Oswald would find him, one way or another.

He decided to go down to the Narrows where his usual informants were. They were useful for all sorts of things. He had been planning to take out Falcone to become the new kingpin of Gotham, but that could wait. He pulled out his flip phone to call a cab to his location, and then sat by a lamppost to wait.

Thirty minutes later he arrived outside a dirty bar deep in the Narrows. Oswald payed the cab driver, got out and entered the bar. Smoke filled the already unclean air. The smell of alcohol was barely detectable underneath all the smoke. He walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the empty chairs.

The bartender was a tough looking elderly woman. She had tattoos on her arms that were sagging. She wore a leather vest with a band shirt and some jeans. He caught her attention and gestured for her to come close.

"Hello again. Do you happen to know about the man that did this," Oswald pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of the body he discreetly took earlier that night.

She examined the small picture shrewdly before saying, "there's a man who runs the Riddle Factory on the east side of the Narrows. I've been there once. The question mark looks the same."

"Thank you once again dear. Your usual?"

The woman nodded and took the money he offered. He hopped off the barstool and went straight for the door. The man probably wouldn't be somewhere the GCPD could easily find him, but he didn't have any other leads at this point. Oswald decided he'd take his time getting there by walking.

Coming around a corner he finally made it to the Riddle Factory. It looked like it had been abandoned for a while now. Still, he walked through the front door. On the other side of the room was a stage. On that stage was a giant green spin wheel. Even from where he was standing in the dark room he could make out words written on the wheel. They looked like punishments.

Oswald walked up onto the stage to get a closer look. Suddenly a spot light turned on and blinded him.

"You're not Foxy," a voice rang out through the room. When his vision cleared he looked back the way he came and saw a figure. A tall man wearing a shiny emerald green suit stood before him. Atop his head a black bowler hat sat, and on his face was a pair of horned rimmed glasses. Brown hair could be seen peeking out of his hat. He had deep brown eyes. Honestly he was the most stunning human man Oswald had ever seen.

He broke out of his stupor when the man walked up to him in a few angry strides. He blinked rapidly as the man started in on tirade about how someone named Foxy was supposed to have figured out his riddle and make it here so he could kill him or some such nonsense. Truly he was a madman.

Oswald cleared his throat pointedly to get the man to stop talking. "Listen, friend, I'm sorry to have ruined your fun, but I was just so curious about the man who put out that lovely display."

Oswald had practically been purring. The man seemed to perk up at Oswald's compliment, and finally decided to really look at him. What he found Oswald could not say, but he certainly didn't expect him to call him the Penguin. Not many knew about Fish Mooney's umbrella boy, and how could they? He was certain he had been keeping a low profile.

"I know about the bodies you've been dropping," the man explained, "and I have to say that that's what inspired this path I'm on."

"I don't know what you're talking about mister... "

"Edward. Nygma. I also go by," here he struck a pose, "the Ridddler." He finished with a large smile.

"And please, don't play dumb with me. I know all about you Oswald Cobblepot. I've been following your work since I saw it with my own eyes. How do you take energy from another person? Is that a demon only thing or can humans do it too? Do you kill because you enjoy it or only because you have to? What -"

"Shut up!' Oswald suddenly burst out.

"You don't need to know. I'm not telling."

Oswald wasn't actually angry about there being a human out there that knew his secret. Edward was just overwhelming his senses. The smell of ink and paper, the sound of that voice, it was all too much. His heart was racing too fast. He had never experienced such attention before. Oswald liked it.

A pout settled on Edward's lips and he crossed his arms. He didn't seem too put out though, which pleased Oswald's traitorous heart. Oswald rarely ever liked anyone, and had never seen someone and fallen in love or lust on first sight like some other demons. The closest he had ever come to that was when he talked to Jim Gordon for the first time. That was embarrassing. What was it about this mortal that got his blood pumping?

"Fine, but I want you. I-I mean I want you to teach me. I've also seen the other bodies. The gruesome ones," Edward got out.

Was that a blush? Alright, Oswald could work with this. He's decided. A devilish grin broke out over his face. This human will be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FORGIVE ME !
> 
> But anyway there'll be smut in part two, gay.


End file.
